For once I loved
by Sittylovestar1
Summary: Usami Akihiko is a teacher at M University and Misaki is his student. Mpreg. I don't know were im going with this story right now.
1. Chapter 1

I have never been in love. I've dated many people before, but I have honestly never been in love, and I probably will never be in love. At least thats what I thought, until I met him.

"Allright that's enough for today, you can all go home now!" Yelled Usami Akihiko to his uncaring students. Well, mostly uncaring students, the girls, and even a few boys, were all paying extra attention to him then their other teachers.

"Hai!" Was the response he received.

As the students were exiting the class room Akihiko stoped a certain green eyed brunette from leaving with a simple "Misaki I need to speak with you."

With this said the green eyed brunette turned around, smiled and gave the simple reply of "Yes?" But that was all Cupid needed in order to shot his arrow right into Akihiko's heart and make him fall in love with the young brunette teen boy.


	2. Chapter 2: I really have fallen in love

As Akihiko made his way to school he thought about Misaki. Never in a thousand years did he think that he! The Great, Word renoun professor, Usami Akihiko, would fall in love with a boy ten years his junior, and his student no less. But as he thought this he also thought 'Well, it can't be helped.' With a small smile playing at his lips.

Because of the shock brought about by his own feelings yesterday he wasn't able to have a proper conversation with Misaki about the upcoming event he was in charge of. 'I'll have to talk about it today since I didn't get a chance to yesterday.' He thought, but as he thought this, the reason to talk to Misaki became less about the school event and more about spending time with Misaki.

As he thought this he had already made it to the class room. Opening the door he gave a warm smile in response to the emerald eyes that greeted his arrival.

The smile was a surprise to all his students, but the only thoughts that went through were 'Ahh I really have fallen in love.'

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'll work hard to make them longer. From now on my thoughts will be in bold and the story will be in normal text. To be honest I don't have much confidence in my writing, I thought that not even a single person would like my story, but to have more then three people praise my writing made me extremely happy! I might be no good at this but please enjoy and look forward to the next chapters.**


	3. Explanation

Hello readers! Before I start this chapter a have a couple of announcements. First, from now on I will be changing the POV to Misaki then back to Akihiko then back to Misaki and so on and so forth depending on the flow of the story. If someone is displeased with tthis please let me know and I'll stop. Second, I completely forgot to explain how Akihiko became a professor. It all started when Akihiko's talent was never found by the right people, Akihiko was going to become lawyer after graduating from T University but Hiroki convinced him otherwise saying that if he wasn't going to use his talent, he might as well share it. I'm sorry I didn't write this in **bold** I didn't realize it until I was here.

Misaki's POV

When Usami-sensei enters the class room I realize that he's looking at my general direction. As I lift my head to look at him he gives the biggest, warmest looking smile enyone has ever seen. I blushed a little when I thought he was looking at me, but that quickly faded when squeals were heard behind me. 'Of course he wouldn't be looking at me. Why do I want him to look at me in the first place?' He silently thought. 'But somehow I cant help but think he's looking at me, especially after what happened yesterday.

**Flashback~**

_**" Yes?" I reply after being called aside by sensei. However after no response I start to get worried and ask "Sensei? Are you okay?"**_

_**"Fine." Was his only response. He seemed to be pondering something when I notice how truly handsome sensei is. As I wait for sensei to speak, after all he must have called me out for a reason, I let my mind wonder. 'I wonder why he looked so surprised when he saw me?"**_

_**"Misaki." My own name spoken from sensei's lips is what brought me back from my thoughts.**_

_**"Yes? Sensei?" He seems to still be thinking when he finally spoke once more.**_

_**"Never mind I'll speak to you about it after class tomorrow. You may leave."**_

_**With that said I bow my head, say "Yes sensei." then leave.**_

**End of Flashback**

As class ccontinued I couldn't help but notice how sensei stoped and turned around to look at me every once in a while. Almost as if to make sure I was still there. I blush a bright red when my classmates follow sensei's stare and start staring at me too. 'God why won't he stop stareing at me?' As I think this sensei turns to the class and spoke.

"Allright that's enough for now I will see you all later today. You may leave." I grown in displeasure as I remember that I have two classes with Usami-sensei today.

**Later that same day**

My second class with Usami-sensei today was no better than the first one, in fact, I think it was worse. Usami-sensei seemed to stop and look at me more than before, and unlike the first time, this time the reason behind the stare seemes to be because he wants to say something. Sure enough as soon as class ended I heard the call.

"Misaki."

I turn and smile. "Yes? Sensei?"

"I need to speak with you about the school event can you spare some time?"

I beamed, ''Of course sensei!" 'At least I wasn't anything weird." I thought at the same time. Sensei seemed happy as well.

"Great! Since you have time why don't we discuss this over dinner? My treat." Whilst saying this he had already grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the doors. As all this went on around me the only thoughts that crossed my mind were 'Please, I beg you, please someone explain what's going on!'

**Thank you for reading. My chapters are still short but I will work hard. Before I go I want to make another two announcements. First, for the school event I want to have an animal cafe where everyone wares animal ears and a tail. After the event I was going to make Misaki call Akihiko Usagi-san because he will be dressed as a rabbit. Misaki will be going as a panda. However I'm open to ideas, so if you have an idea for the school event that you consider better feel free to tell me and I will consider it. The second announcement is Misaki and Akihiko's ages, I completely forgot to mention it. Just so you know Misaki is 18 a freshman, and Akihiko is 28. Well bye, I hope you enjoyed this and continue reading.**


	4. Date?

Only once I was strapped in the car and we were pulling out of the parking lot did the situation finally sink in. "Sensei?" I asked, almost afraid to keep going. "Were are we going?"

"To dinner of course." Was his reply.

"Yes sensei, but why?" When I asked this sensei seemed to pause. When he finally thought of a good response he answered.

"We are going to dinner to discuss the school event."

"And this couldn't be discussed in the classroom?" After another pause he smiled and said:

"I forgot to eat during lunch break so I'm quite hungry. Besides I already made reservations for two so you might as well join me."

Whilst I ponder why it is that he made reservations for two in the first place, I answer with a simple 'I see.'

When we finally reached the restaurant is when I became truly afraid. "Sensei? Why are we at a restaurant with FIVE STARS!? No, a better question would be sensei? Why are you about to spend a few million yen just to discuss a school event!?"

"Why not?" Was all he said before walking into the establishment. I found my self feeling oddly under dressed as I followed sensei. Sensei seemed to have sensed this because he started talking.

"You look great, Misaki. Don't worry about your clothes, we'll be in a private room anyway." When sensei and I were finally seated I refused to open my menu. I was to afraid to look at the prices. Sensei noticed is.

"What's wrong?"

"No nothing, nothings wrong." I grab the menu and peak inside... These were the scariest prices I have ever seen! I slam the menu shut, look up, smile, and say that I would just have what he's having.

"Really?" He asked, obviously a bit amused at my performance.

"Yes really!" I say with a slight pout. When the food arrived we finally started talking about the school event. When I started talking about my idea of an animal cafe, sensei froze. Confused I asked if he was Okey, but for a good ten minutes, he stood frozen.

Akihiko's mind for those ten minutes~

'An animal cafe? Does that mean that everyone will be wearing animal ears and tails?' With a quick glance at Misaki he continued his fantasies. 'Even Misaki? If so what will he be dressed as? A bear? A panda? A monkey? A kitten? A pup? A rabbit?' As he looked at Misaki again he imagined him in every single one of those costumes, and he found every single one cute. Not being able to bear it anymore I opened my mouth to ask.

End of Akihiko's fantasies~

"Misaki?" Startled by the sound of his after voice after ten silent minutes, I almost dropped my silverware.

"Yes sensei?" I reply.

"What animal will you be if we do end up doing an animal cafe?"

"Lottery." I answer with complete honesty.

"Lottery?" He asked me, obviously confused.

"Yes lottery, all costumes will be picked by lottery."

"I see." Was his response. I thought that that was the end of the conversation when out of nowhere, he asked something I never thought THE Usami-sensei would ask. "Can I join the lottery too?" I wanted to burst out laughing when I imagined him in an animal costume, but answered that he could once I realized that he was completely serious. However even though I answered yes, I still couldn't imagine a man who only ever wore suits, to ware an animal costume. However soon the conversation became less and less about the school event and more and more about me.

"Misaki what's your favorite color?" And "Misaki what's your favorite food?" And "Misaki what's your favorite animal?" Were what talk of the school event were replaced with. When dinner ended he even offered me a ride home. I accepted his invitation only because the trains had stopped running and he was pretty far from home. Once home I finished my chores and got ready for bed. Once I finally had time to relax and think I started blushing. ''What the hell? Wasn't that a date? But, I'm not gay!'

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Now for a quick announcement before I go! I really will be doing a lottery to choose Misaki's costume so if you have any suggestions make sure to tell me so that it will be included in the lottery! Okey that's all please continue reading and enjoy! Bye-bye!**


	5. what?

Hello** readers! Sorry for not being able to update in such a long time. I could give you a hundred excuses as to why but in the end thair just excuses so I'll just go on with the story. **

Akihiko's POV ~

After returning home Akihiko's mind was so completely filled with thoughts of his "date" that he thought he would explode at any given moment. 'I have to write about this!' He thought. Even though Akihiko didn't publish any of the books he wrote, he still wrote them. Writing was the only way he knew to express hhimself so he wrote quite often. Akihiko's home was covered in un turned in manuscripts and storys. 'I don't think I would mind having another person read my storys if that person was Misaki.' He thought with a smile. With this thought in place he prepared for bed and slept.

The next day~

As Akihiko entered the class room the first thing he noticed were the decorations. They were still in the boxes and not hung around the room but he still payed a lot of attention to the boxes labeled lottery and costumes. The secondd thing he noticed was that Misaki was not in class. Akihiko then became very worried because Misaki never missed class. He wanted desperately to be at his side and to know what was wrong, but he also knew that he couldn't skip work and would have to wait until after to visit.

After class finally ended he made his way to Misaki's home. Of course he made sure that the lottery was on hold until the leader of the event returned.

When he was finally at the brunette's house he became even more worried, wondering if Misaki would find him strange for visiting. Akihiko knocked with a light touch, not wanting to scare the boy in case he was resting. A few minutes passed and he was about to knock again when someone finally opened the door. However the person who opened the door was not at all who he was expecting.

"Akihiko?"

"Haruhiko?"

**Sorry for such a short update and sorry for taking such a long time to update I will update longer storys more often. Please keep reading and I will update again soon!**


	6. What is going on?

**Hello readers! I ffeel like I'm going to ruin my own story in the next few chapters. Well ttry to enjoy it anyway, please. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mpreg**

Still Akihiko's POV~

Akihiko knew for a fact that, although still under our father's rule, Haruhiko moved in with his lover of about 8 years a year ago, so what was he doing at Misaki's place? While thinking unthinkable thoughts he realized that he was just standing there like a fool. Finding his voice again Akihiko finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, however asking in such a way that a normal person would fear for their lives if they were to give the wrong answer. Haruhiko however was not frightened by his tone of voice, having grown up with it just like Akihiko.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Was his response to Akihiko's question. Akihiko was about to start a something when he remembered the real reason for his visit, Misaki. He knew that the fastest way to get to Misaki was to "calmly" deal with his brother. So he told his brother the truth...well at least part of it.

"Misaki Takahashi is my student at the University I work at. He was absent from school today so I came to see him."

"Why in the world would you do that? Do you visit all of your absent students?"

Akihiko answered with a smile that said "I want to kill you." "No, but Takahashi-kun is almost never absent and I need to speak with him about the school event in which Misaki is the representative of."

Although Haruhiko was still suspicious he accepted Akihiko's excuse. Just as he was about to "invite" Akihiko in there was suddenly a voice that seemed to have appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Haru? Do we have a guest?"

As Akihiko turned around he saw a raven haired, spectical wearing man, with a rather large and round belly.

**Still really short, sorry! I had this idea and I just had to write about it. Please keep reading readers and enjoy! Bye-bye!**


	7. Aya or Natsume?

Hello** readers! Before you start reading please note the following iinformation so you don't get lost while reading.**

**First Preba, Preba is a drug that helps males get pregnant. This drug does not exist. What it does, how it does it, and how it's called have absolutely nothing to do with anything it's just a word I came up with.**

**Second MPOT, MPOT stands for Male Pregnancy organ test. MPOT is a test to dedetermine if a male has an organ made just for male reproduction in thair bodies.**

Akihiko's POV still~

"Who-" Akihiko started but before he could finish Haruhiko was already introducing us to each other.

"Takahiro this is Akihiko, my younger brother and apparently Misaki's university professor. Akihiko this is my lover of 8 years, wife for the past year, and Misaki's older brother, Takahiro."

Akihiko was surprised. He knew that 53% of all males could get pregnant, but only if they took Preba, and not many did. As Akihiko marveled at the idea of his older brother as not only a husband, but as a father too, Haruhiko greeted his wife.

"Welcome home, how was your walk?" He asked while giving him a light kiss.

"Fine, thank you for asking. I'm just a bit tired so I'm going to rest in the guest room. Akihiko it was a pleasure to meet you." With a small bow Takahiro excused himself before heading inside.

After finally getting settled in Akihiko started asking his brother none stop questions.

"Haruhiko did you lie to father? If I remember correctly you left home to live with your lover after refusing all of father's potential brides for you. At the time I'm sure you said lover not fiance."

"I did not lie to father, when I said that I was going to live with my lover I ment it. Takahiro was never my fiance, we got married the very day gay marriage was legalized in Japan, its not my fault it was legalized only a week after getting married."

Akihiko thought about what Haruhiko just said. 'Talk of legalizing gay marriage was discussed for months, Haruhiko must have made his decision when he figured that the outcome would be positive.'

"Why is your partner pregnant?" He continued after some time.

"After about 3 to 4 months of being married we started wanting a family. We went to the hospital and took the MPOT. Takahiro came out positive and started taking Preba in order to get pregnant. After about a month of trying, Takahiro finally became pregnant."

"How far is he?" Akihiko asked as he started to get more interested in his soon to be niece or nephew. "And what's its gender?" Then Akihiko saw something he's never seen before, Haruhiko's smile.

"He's 7 months along, but we don't know the gender, we decided to wait until the baby is born." Akihiko was about to ask another question when noticed that Haruhiko was just pausing and was still gushing about his soon to be child. "The baby will be named Aya if it's a girl and Natsume if it's a boy. We have two different nurserys prepared for both. Natural birth is possible but much to dangerous so we'll be doing a c-section." Akihiko nodded in agreement, knowing that if his beloved were pregnant he'd also opt for the c-section. Talking about his beloved were was he?

"Haruhiko? Where's Misaki?" Akihiko asked when he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Misaki is asleep. He caught a cold from a friend of his and is resting now. We came to visit after receiving a call from him asking us if we could buy medicine from the near by pharmacy and bring it over."

After relaxing a bit Akihiko finally started on the last subject of the day.

"Haruhiko, I know that you and I don't get along, but I fell in love with Misaki and my soon to be born niece or nephew and I would love to be a part of their lives. Please!" Akihiko said with a small bow. Haruhiko's response was a very simple "Do what you will. It's all on you, I won't stop you." Relaxing a bit more Akihiko relaxed into his seat, that is until his attention was once again caught by a soft voice that came up from behind.

"Sensei?"

**Hello readers! I really did not like this chapter maybe because I can't focus on a single idea at a time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! No seriously please review either Aya or Natsume to decide weather Takahiro's baby should be born a girl or boy. I hope you enjoy my current, past and future work bye!**


End file.
